


Дом (кода к 8.21)

by avadakedavra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им бы послать весь этот гребанный мир к чертям. И пусть его спасает кто-нибудь другой - свой лимит подвигов они давно исчерпали. Вот только супергерои не выходят на пенсию</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом (кода к 8.21)

_Им уже не остановиться. Не сбавить скорость, не нажать на тормоза. Они на полном ходу вылетели на обочину жизни. Лет пять назад. Заметили только сейчас._

Дин заправляет свою постель. Развешивает по стенам плакаты с Металликой и ЭйСи/ДиСи. Плевать, что ему тридцать пять. Сэм улыбается, мусорит в его новоприобретенной комнате – дразнится.

 

_Братья Винчестеры потеряли все на свете. Друзей, родных, себя. Друг друга. Раз по сто. Может, по сто пятьдесят._

Сэм кашляет кровью, у него дрожат ноги, и он не ест по три дня. Дин варит ему бульон и оставляет дымящиеся кружки прямо перед его носом, но брат только фыркает, обзывая его наседкой. Дороги назад нет, и не будет.

_Они давно переступили ту черту, после которой нет путей отступления. Лет восемь назад. Или раньше._

Дин укутывает брата пледом, пока тот спит тревожным сном и выходит, тихо притворяя за собой дверь. Сэм хмурится, приоткрывает один глаз и сильнее кутается в колючую материю, пропахшую нафталином.

_Они уже ни на что не надеются. После всего того дерьма, что случилось с ними это как минимум глупо. Как максимум… Впрочем, неважно._

Когда Сэм читает, он завязывает волосы в хвост. Дин грозится ножницами, стебется и прячет резинки. Сначала брат злится, покупает новые, но потом вступает в игру: разыскивает их, не смотря на слабость, по всему бункеру, иногда даже находит. В сахарнице, у Дина под подушкой, на верхних полках в библиотеке. И как только братец допрыгнул?

_Они больше не лгут друг другу – в этом теперь никакого смысла. Так, иногда бывает только – для проформы._

Дин готовит. В смысле, по-настоящему. У него даже толстенная кулинарная книга есть, которую он старательно прячет от брата в одном из ящиков на кухне, куда младший почти никогда не заглядывает. Дин достает ее всегда украдкой, воровато переписывает рецепты на клейкие листочки. Больше половины его кулинарных шедевров сразу же отправляются в мусорное ведро, но некоторые выходят очень даже ничего. Дину нравится. Пироги, запеканки, пиццы. Однажды, пролистывая книгу, он видит, что одно из названий обведено в неровный овал и слева пририсован смайлик. Кто бы мог подумать, что Сэму может приглянуться «Утка по-пекински».

_Теперь, когда у них есть дом, все кажется не таким уж и страшным… Наверное._

Когда у Сэма все плывет перед глазами, единственное, что всегда остается четким – лицо брата. Сведенные брови, чуть приоткрытые губы. Дин ругается как черт, укладывает его в постель, поборов сопротивление, приковывает одно из запястий к спинке, чтоб не сбежал. Спустя три минуты и пятнадцать секунд приносит книгу и очередную кружку с бульоном. Сэм открывает фолиант только когда брат уходит, положив все на прикроватную тумбочку. Вместо закладки между страницами лежит резинка для волос.

_Им бы послать весь этот гребанный мир к чертям. И пусть его спасает кто-нибудь другой - свой лимит подвигов они давно исчерпали. Вот только супергерои не выходят на пенсию. Тем более – в тридцать с хвостиком._

Сэм заходит в комнату часа через три. Он мог бы освободиться раньше, но зачем? Протягивает Дину, сидящему в кресле, пустую чашку. Старший берет ее в руки, и пока он задумчиво вертит ее в пальцах, Сэм наклоняется, быстро чмокает его в уголок губ и вылетает из комнаты (хотя, в его состоянии…), заливаясь краской. Дин даже не вздрагивает. Закрывает глаза, улыбается. Пусть Сэмми остынет, придет в себя. А потом Дин отдаст ему все остальные его резинки, сварит еще бульону и научит, как правильно надо целоваться. В конце концов, в таком возрасте надо бы уже уметь.

***

В небесной канцелярии Кроули – нечастый гость. Но раз такой случай… Он даже костюм надел – небесно голубой. Наоми презрительно хмыкает, подписывая контракт на три сотни душ, в конце концов, даже ангелы не брезгуют иной раз поторговаться. А уж ели пари заключить…

 

\- Я же говорил, моя милая, - елейным голосом начинает король ада. – Нечего было спорить.

 

\- Винчестеры… они…

 

\- Ужасны? Отвратительны? Пора, дорогая Наоми, наконец, понять, что ставить надо на людские пороки, а не на добродетели.

 

И он исчезает с показушным хлопком. Наоми поджимает губы и дает себе зарок больше не заключать пари с этим исчадием ада.


End file.
